As a storage device included in a memory system, a magnetic storage device (MRAM: Magnetoresistive Random Access Memory) using a magnetoresistive effect element as a storage element has been known.
The magnetic storage device is provided with a storage device such as a magnetoresistive effect element. The magnetoresistive effect element includes a free layer having a magnetization, a reference layer, and a tunnel barrier layer. The magnetoresistive effect element sets a magnetization orientation of the free layer such that the magnetization orientation is parallel or antiparallel to a magnetization orientation of the reference layer, for example, and thereby can hold data semipermanently. The magnetic storage device makes a magnetization reversal current flow through the magnetoresistive effect element, for example, and thereby sets a magnetization orientation of a free layer.